


Say It

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at under the table play, Boob Kisses, Confessions, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Salem Shipping, non-canon compliant, non-canon ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Johnnie is constantly bugging Jolene, with wandering fingers and hungry lips, begging for her to say it. Jolene finally reveals why she's hesitant to do so.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> The two original characters in this story actually don't belong in the same universe, nor are they in the same novel. This is a guilty pleasure ship.  
> FAIR WARNING:  
> I am NOT good with Spanish. I took it in school, and I know it kind of a little bit--so if there are any Spanish speaking readers out there and I messed anything up too bad/or at all, please let me know how to fix it!
> 
> And hey, more original character work! This time we have some very powerful ladies instead ouo If you enjoyed reading them, I'd love to hear about it in the comments below!

 

“Say it.”

Jolene remained silent, ignoring Johnnie for everything she was worth. The witch had her arms tightly wound around the scientist’s neck and her face pressed into Jolene’s hair. Her words were nothing more than a mumble, but she had repeated them enough that Jolene could recognise them in her sleep.

Johnnie squeezed Jolene, and the scientist sighed. “Johnnie, stop.” 

“Say it, say it, say it,  _ cariña. _ ” Johnnie begged, beginning to kiss at the base of Jolene’s jaw. Jolene looked up from her book, turning toward the witch with a level of disinterest that would have scared off any other. “What’s with the face,  _ mi vida _ ?” 

“Is the pestering necessary?” Jolene asked, marking the place in her book and waving Johnnie over—Johnnie hopped over the couch with practiced ease. She landed on the couch with a heavy thud that made the entire piece of furniture creak.

“You’re going to break the couch.” Jolene admonished, opening her arms. Johnnie wiggled into them with an immense glee, a grin stretching across her face and glowing bright enough to pull a smile from Jolene. 

“You’re rich enough to afford it.” Johnnie told her, kissing Jolene’s cheek. “Say it.” 

Jolene rolled her eyes, hooking her arms around Johnnie’s waist and pulling her flush against her chest. “Johnnie,  _ no me hagas eso, sabes que te quiero. _ ” Jolene murmured, getting Johnnie to wiggle on her lap. 

“Gracias,  _ mi vida. _ ” Johnnie told her, kissing at the corners of Jolene’s mouth. Jolene chuckled, nuzzling their noses together. “Up to anything later today?”

“No, why?” Jolene asked, shifting to distribute Johnnie’s weight better. The witch would take up her lap all day, if she could—Jolene was apt to let her, if she wasn’t so busy. 

“I thought you could show me that new duvet you bought.” Johnnie teased coyly, pressing her chin between Jolene’s breasts and batting her eyes up at the scientist. Jolene cocked an eyebrow at her. “Ah ah, I see that look in your eye. You just said you weren’t busy.”

“My definition of busy and your definition of busy are two different things, Johnnie.” Jolene told her, fiddling with the back of Johnnie’s shirt. 

“I think you should update your vocabulary then.” Johnnie murmured, partially sitting up. Her hand found Jolene’s jaw, cupping it. “Just a little bit of your time, Jolene.”

“You take up all of my time, lately.” Jolene told Johnnie, smoothing her hands over Johnnie’s ass, cupping it in slender, calloused fingers. Johnnie leaned down, slotting their mouths together and twining her fingers in Jolene’s hair.

“That is just  _ gross. _ ” Felix all but shouted; Johnnie jumped, pulling away from Jolene to glare at the villain. He was putting several plastic bags on the counter, the smell of Chinese food wafting up from them. “Do you guys have to make out in the living room?”

Johnnie slumped over his sister, lazily covering the lanky woman’s body with her own, a greedy look on her face. Felix’s face pinched in disgust.

“You should have called.” Jolene told Felix, cocking her head at one of Johnnie’s curls, before kissing it. “If you had, we wouldn’t have been kissing. Up, Johnnie.” 

The witch climbed off Jolene, rolling her eyes as she did so. Jolene gave her hair a soft muss, and leaned down next to her ear. “After dinner.” She whispered, kissing the curve of Johnnie’s ear.

“I don’t even want to know.” Felix stated dryly. “You two are just.” The villain closed his eyes and inhaled a sharp breath through his nose. He pinched the bridge of it and shook his head. “You do realise she’s  _ essentially  _ Satan, right? Jolene, you’re dating the devil.” 

Jolene shrugged, taking a seat at the table. Felix rolled his eyes and began to unload the food, tilting his head to the side when Sean came in, more bags on his arms. Sean beamed at Felix, and then at Jolene and Johnnie.

“I didn’t know Johnnie was over.” Sean greeted, putting down his bags and offering Felix a soft kiss. Felix sighed, relaxing into the kiss. Sean rounded the table and gathered Johnnie in a tight hug. “How have you been?” He asked, taking a good look at her.

“Oof, busy fattening up Jolene.” Johnnie teased, tugging on Jolene’s hair. Jolene waved her hand at the witch, already digging into her dinner. “I can’t have her looking better than me in a swimsuit.”

Jolene tilted her head toward Johnnie, not quite turning it. “It’s early fall. We won’t be swimming for at least six months.” She told her. “And work is really heavy in the winter months.”

“I know.” Johnnie told Jolene, thoroughly unimpressed. “You get me anything good, Felix?” 

Felix nudged one of the bags at her with his chopsticks. “I got you what I always get you.”

Johnnie unpacked the bag, smile unfolding on her face. 

“What a good man you are.” Johnnie praised, taking a seat. Sean returned to the other side of the table, kissing Felix atop his head. “Do anything dastardly lately?”

“No. Unless you count couch shopping as dastardly.” Felix told her, handling his chopsticks easily. 

“If the print is ugly enough, it could be.” Johnnie argued, letting out a soft sigh as a menagerie of spices filled her senses. It smelled  _ hot.  _ “Thanks for making the extra stop for me,  _ conejito. _ ”

“If I didn’t, you’d be bitching. In Spanish.” Felix told her, cracking a smile and speaking without malice. “And you know, I’m not really feeling that today.”

“You’re a charmer, you are.” Johnnie told Felix, pressing her leg against Jolene’s. The genius dropped a hand to squeeze Johnnie’s thigh, rubbing her thumb along the inside of it. Jolene’s fingers worked even farther between them, and Johnnie’s eyebrows shot up on her forehead. 

“What?” Felix asked, taking a seat. “They fuck up your order?”

“Oh, ah, no.” Johnnie cleared her throat, sliding forward so deft fingers could play with the buttons of her shorts. “A prayer. I don’t get ‘em often, and this one was kind of weird.”

“What was it?” Sean asked, his own eyebrows jumping to match Johnnie’s. 

Johnnie clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

“Can’t say. Those things are between a goddess and her, ah, what would they be called? Sheep? Servants? Something like that.” She went to dig a fork into the rice to the side of her  _ tinga,  _ eyes darting over to look over at Jolene. The first button, and then the second popped free.

“Do you have those blueprints I was asking about?” Jolene suddenly asked, fork half stuck in a piece of honey nut chicken. Sean and Felix both turned to look at her; her face was  _ emotionless,  _ even as he fingers graced the top of Johnnie’s underwear. 

_ Thank god for high tables. _ Johnnie muttered inwardly, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth. Jolene had gone on to chatter about some plan or something, fingers diving deeper and sliding along the front of Johnnie’s boy shorts. And then suddenly the fingers were up and out of her pants, buttoning them back up---Felix was getting up from the table, saying something about getting something from his coat. 

“You look shadier than normal.” Felix told Johnnie, who was staring at her food with faux interest. 

“Ay, I always look this shady.” Johnnie told him, setting her fork aside to pick up a lime and squeeze it liberally over her tacos. Jolene’s hand was back on her thigh, and the woman was back to eating.

Johnnie focused on eating, unafraid of letting the lime smear messily on her lips and fingers. Jolene was watching her keenly from the corner of her eye, letting the rest of the table carry the conversation. 

 

“For someone who wasn’t interested earlier,  _ cariña _ , you sure were quick to stick your hands in my pants at the dinner table,” Johnnie teased, back turned to Jolene. The scientist waited with an immense, steadfast patience as Johnnie pulled her shirt off slowly. The witch had spent enough time with Jolene to know what she liked—and she liked to watch  _ Johnnie.  _ She craved the feeling of watching inch after inch of dark, chestnut, tattooed skin slip free of shirts and skirts that were hemmed either a little too high or a little too low. 

Jolene knelt low, splaying her hands across Johnnie’s lower back, pressing a kiss to her spine. Her lips travelled upward as Johnnie’s shirt disappeared; long strands of hair brushed just above Johnnie’s hips, the violent, almost surreal colour of them screaming against her skin. 

“I’m always interested.” Jolene replied, sticking her nose in-between the witch’s shoulder blades when Johnnie had fully removed her shirt. Her eyes flickered brightly, and she kissed the freckles on Johnnie’s back. “I’m always, forever interested. And equal parts hesitant.” 

Johnnie turned her head partially, cocking an eyebrow. Jolene took the opportunity to kiss at the witch’s jaw. “What makes you hesitant?” 

Jolene’s arms wrapped around Johnnie, and she placed her chin atop Johnnie’s head, having to slump forward to do so. Johnnie took a moment to appreciate how  _ tall  _ Jolene’ was, almost a good foot taller than her, and even taller now with her heels. 

“You said you could disappear at any time.” Jolene told her, pressing a kiss into Johnnie’s messy curls. “I don’t like that. I don’t like the idea of you leaving, so I’m hesitant to love you.” 

“Ay! Dios mio,  _ no _ . No, Jolene, I’m not going anywhere.” Johnnie told her, twisting around. She wrapped her arms around Jolene’s neck, standing on tip-toes to kiss the gunslinger. Jolene looked absolutely  _ destitute,  _ an emotion that Johnnie wasn’t used to seeing on her face.  “I was kidding,  _ nena.  _ I’m not leaving, I won’t disappear on you. No,  _ no.  _ It was all in jest, I promise. I’d never break your heart like that. No,  _ no. _ ” She was kissing at Jolene’s cheeks now, desperately trying to get Jolene to understand.

Arms grasped at her tightly, and Jolene pressed their foreheads together. “I…I’m sorry, I’m just—”

“Oh no, no, don’t blame yourself. Come down here, let me kiss you.” Johnnie told her, happy when Jolene complied. “I know how you are when it comes to jokes. It’s my fault. I am yours, one-hundred percent. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“That’s a pretty big promise for you to make, with…with  _ her  _ coming after you.” Jolene told her, kissing at the side of Johnnie’s nose. 

“Nothing to worry about, she won’t come around with that ol’ dragon in the sewers.” Johnnie promised; she then shuddered, much to Jolene’s delight. The gunslinger actually  _ laughed,  _ kissing at Johnnie’s cheeks. 

“Reesé doesn’t bite.” Jolene told Johnnie, letting her hands slide up Johnnie’s bare stomach. 

“No, she doesn’t bite  _ you. _ ” Johnnie told her firmly. “You aren’t the patron goddess of witches.” Johnnie pouted, rounded cheeks puffing out in protest. “And I think she’s racist.”

“I don’t think dragons can be racist.” Jolene told her, leaning down to kiss at Johnnie’s collarbone. “Furthermore, Reesé has been nothing but polite to you—you come from a much less formal society, Johnnie. Culture shock is normal.”

Jolene’s kisses were trailing lower, pressing against the tops of Johnnie’s breasts. Her finger reached around, unclasping the witch’s bra with ease. Jolene’s tongue darted out to lick at her lips as she pulled back, slowly pulling the undergarment off and tossing it to the floor.

“I am never going to find that bra again.” Johnnie chuckled; Jolene’s floor was a constant mess: papers, clothes, pieces of electronics that were long since discarded when the scientist became bored with them were strewn here and there—it was a far cry from the neatness and order of her lab, as well as the rest of the home. 

“What a pity.” Jolene muttered, pushing Johnnie back onto the bed.

The witch laid back on it, arching her back; Jolene’s gaze fixated on Johnnie’s chest, and she pressed a hand once more to the witch’s torso, letting her hand smooth up the scarred stomach and between Johnnie’s breasts.

“What a pity.” Johnnie mocked, stretching her legs out and running a hand through her hair. Jolene’s hand cupped Johnnie’s jaw, stroking the witch’s cheek with her thumb.

“I adore you.” Jolene told Johnnie, voice serious. Johnnie laughed, turning her face to kiss at Jolene’s palm.

“I love you too,  _ mi vida.  _ Come down here and let me show you how  _ much. _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Translations:  
> cariña- darling  
> mi vida- my life  
> no me hagas eso, sabes que te quiero-Stop, don't do this to me, don't you know that I love you?
> 
> Song for this fic:   
> Mami No Me Hagas Esto by Xtreme 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
